the corridor
by Alice-bethan cullen
Summary: Alice's journey from the asylumn to finding jasper and the cullen's! please review this is my 1st fanfic! ! rated T just in case,
1. Chapter 1

A corridor. With a man. A tall man. James. A white coat. Blood….Fire….Pain.

My eyes opened, only to find more darkness. Only the slit of light from the crack under the door. I had had one again, a vision, if that's what they were called. They were the reason I had been here for…for however long.

I had stopped counting the days.

A lock clicking. Footsteps. Another man. The doctor. Red eyes.

Seconds later it all happened. The lock clicked, there were footsteps and the doctor came to inspect me. He had red eyes. All of this was too much to bear, I started crying, and the cold tears ran down my cheeks.

"Sssh, Alice, we'll be out of here soon, I promise, and then you won't remember a thing."

I stopped crying and thought. "How?" was all I could ask in the whisper of my voice.

"You don't need to know that just yet"

I thought again "Why?"

The doctor chuckled. He bent down and kissed my sweaty forehead.

I was engulfed in darkness again. I closed my eyes.

There was movement, so small and so quiet I could hardly hear it. My eyes opened and I found myself in the arms of the doctor. He looked down at me.

"I hope that you'll turn out to be very special" he said quietly.

I frowned and tried to process what he just said.

We were in a the woods, with leaves on the floor

"Don't worry Alice, you won't remember a thing".

"But I want to remember my name, let me remember my name"

"Okay" He took a piece of paper and wrote 5 letters on it. Spelling Alice.

"Should I close my eyes?" I asked wondering what was to come.

"Yes, think of your future and close your eyes".

The doctor

I looked down at the fragile frame on the ground before me. I knelt down next to her and pushed the piece of paper into her cold hand. I pushed the hair from her neck and bit down hard. All at once her blood flowed into my mouth. It took everything to pull back. It took everything to run from the body writhing in pain on leaf strewn floor. It took everything to run to my death.

5 DAYS LATER

Cool drops were splattering my face. My eyes opened slowly and I was engulfed in darkness again. I feared that the fire was going to come back. But no. Instead a man. An angel. With honey blonde hair and Scarlett eyes. 3 emotions ran through me at once. Love, Hope and determination.

His name was Jasper.

And my name was Alice.

And I will find him.

My eyes seemed to refocus to my surroundings. I was in a wood, on the floor. The sun was shining dimly through the green-grey leaves. I could see everything, every single particle, part of me questioned why I knew this, but then another part of me answered that it didn't matter. I stared at my self in wonder, my skin, it oddly glittered. I thought back to the man I had just saw. For half a second I was confused. But something in the back of my mind made it all clear. I could see the future. That must be it. Because there was no sign of this man around in the woods. Yes, I could see the future. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was horrible. An off- white shapeless dress. There were blood stains every where. I ignored this fact; however the smell of the dried blood made my throat hurt and my mouth water. Blood. Blood made me hungry and thirsty all at once. I ran my tongue along the edge of my teeth, they were very sharp. I stood there thinking. Processing it. But however much I thought about it, I could never get the right answer.

I decided to run, but as I ran I felt scared. I was moving faster than anything else in the wood. I ran and ran. My ears picked up the sound of water. I ran in the direction of it, coming to a halt when I reached the waters edge. I looked at my reflection. I was beautiful, but something was odd, my eyes. They were crimson red and my skin was too pale. I was a monster. But what kind? I didn't know. I tore my eyes away from the water and carried on running. I came to a road. In the far distance I could see a carriage coming towards me.

I listened hard, I could hear whoever was in the carriage talking.

" John we have to hurry up! We'll be late!" a woman's voice bickered

" That doesn't matter, to be honest I'd rather not go at all" The person called John droned tiredly.

There was silence. My instincts told me to make a scene. When the carriage got closer I ran out into the road. " Oh please! Help me, I'm lost!" I shouted, my voice sounding like bells.

The carriage came to a stop and the woman got out. I looked her up and down, her skin was almost translucent in my eyes, I could hear and see the blood pumping.

" Where do you need to get to my dear" She asked

"um, Texas!" I said, hurriedly.

" Oh dear, you really are lost aren't you! We're in Mississippi, just outside Biloxi." She looked me up and down. What happened to you?" She looked me in the eyes. And gasped. I took a step towards her and grinned, you don't need to know that." I pounced and sunk my teeth into her neck. The warm blood rushed into my mouth. Her screams became gurgles and within seconds she was bone dry.

"Mary what's going-" He gasped at his dead wife on the floor. He turned to run ut I was so much faster.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered. Within 4 seconds he was dry of blood and dead on the floor.. I took the woman's clothes and put them on. They were quite pretty. A white dress, with a corset znd a load of frilly bits.

They were a bit big but it really didn't matter. I dumped the dead bodies in the carriage and ran off to the town of Biloxi. I wondered around for a bit trying to find somewhere to stay . I walked into a bar and sat down at a vacated table.


	2. Chapter 2

A corridor. With a man. A tall man. James. A white coat. Blood….Fire….Pain.

My eyes opened, only to find more darkness. Only the slit of light from the crack under the door. I had had one again, a vision, if that's what they were called. They were the reason I had been here for…for however long.

I had stopped counting the days.

A lock clicking. Footsteps. Another man. The doctor. Red eyes.

Seconds later it all happened. The lock clicked, there were footsteps and the doctor came to inspect me. He had red eyes. All of this was too much to bear, I started crying, and the cold tears ran down my cheeks.

"Sssh, Alice, we'll be out of here soon, I promise, and then you won't remember a thing."

I stopped crying and thought. "How?" was all I could ask in the whisper of my voice.

"You don't need to know that just yet"

I thought again "Why?"

The doctor chuckled. He bent down and kissed my sweaty forehead.

I was engulfed in darkness again. I closed my eyes.

There was movement, so small and so quiet I could hardly hear it. My eyes opened and I found myself in the arms of the doctor. He looked down at me.

"I hope that you'll turn out to be very special" he said quietly.

I frowned and tried to process what he just said.

We were in a the woods, with leaves on the floor

"Don't worry Alice, you won't remember a thing".

"But I want to remember my name, let me remember my name"

"Okay" He took a piece of paper and wrote 5 letters on it. Spelling Alice.

"Should I close my eyes?" I asked wondering what was to come.

"Yes, think of your future and close your eyes".

The doctor

I looked down at the fragile frame on the ground before me. I knelt down next to her and pushed the piece of paper into her cold hand. I pushed the hair from her neck and bit down hard. All at once her blood flowed into my mouth. It took everything to pull back. It took everything to run from the body writhing in pain on leaf strewn floor. It took everything to run to my death.

5 DAYS LATER

Cool drops were splattering my face. My eyes opened slowly and I was engulfed in darkness again. I feared that the fire was going to come back. But no. Instead a man. An angel. With honey blonde hair and Scarlett eyes. 3 emotions ran through me at once. Love, Hope and determination.

His name was Jasper.

And my name was Alice.

And I will find him.

My eyes seemed to refocus to my surroundings. I was in a wood, on the floor. The sun was shining dimly through the green-grey leaves. I could see everything, every single particle, part of me questioned why I knew this, but then another part of me answered that it didn't matter. I stared at my self in wonder, my skin, it oddly glittered. I thought back to the man I had just saw. For half a second I was confused. But something in the back of my mind made it all clear. I could see the future. That must be it. Because there was no sign of this man around in the woods. Yes, I could see the future. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was horrible. An off- white shapeless dress. There were blood stains every where. I ignored this fact; however the smell of the dried blood made my throat hurt and my mouth water. Blood. Blood made me hungry and thirsty all at once. I ran my tongue along the edge of my teeth, they were very sharp. I stood there thinking. Processing it. But however much I thought about it, I could never get the right answer.

I decided to run, but as I ran I felt scared. I was moving faster than anything else in the wood. I ran and ran. My ears picked up the sound of water. I ran in the direction of it, coming to a halt when I reached the waters edge. I looked at my reflection. I was beautiful, but something was odd, my eyes. They were crimson red and my skin was too pale. I was a monster. But what kind? I didn't know. I tore my eyes away from the water and carried on running. I came to a road. In the far distance I could see a carriage coming towards me.

I listened hard, I could hear whoever was in the carriage talking.

" John we have to hurry up! We'll be late!" a woman's voice bickered

" That doesn't matter, to be honest I'd rather not go at all" The person called John droned tiredly.

There was silence. My instincts told me to make a scene. When the carriage got closer I ran out into the road. " Oh please! Help me, I'm lost!" I shouted, my voice sounding like bells.

The carriage came to a stop and the woman got out. I looked her up and down, her skin was almost translucent in my eyes, I could hear and see the blood pumping.

" Where do you need to get to my dear" She asked

"um, Texas!" I said, hurriedly.

" Oh dear, you really are lost aren't you! We're in Mississippi, just outside Biloxi." She looked me up and down. What happened to you?" She looked me in the eyes. And gasped. I took a step towards her and grinned, you don't need to know that." I pounced and sunk my teeth into her neck. The warm blood rushed into my mouth. Her screams became gurgles and within seconds she was bone dry.

"Mary what's going-" He gasped at his dead wife on the floor. He turned to run ut I was so much faster.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered. Within 4 seconds he was dry of blood and dead on the floor.. I took the woman's clothes and put them on. They were quite pretty. A white dress, with a corset znd a load of frilly bits.

They were a bit big but it really didn't matter. I dumped the dead bodies in the carriage and ran off to the town of Biloxi. I wondered around for a bit trying to find somewhere to stay . I walked into a bar and sat down at a vacated table.


End file.
